Written in the Stars
by HeartofFire-SoulofWater
Summary: Romeo and Juliet gone Zutara. Read at your own risk, I probably won't ever finish it. Does not follow the exact lines of Romeo & Juliet, cuz if it did, they'd all be insanely out of character. Sort of a based on a not so true story thing. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Welcome, readers, to my first story that I intend to complete! LOL :)**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**The map of Avatar world in my story is different than in the show. The two water tribes are connected, though they are still seen as two separate tribes. Yue is princess of the Northern Water Tribe, and Katara is princess of the Southern Water Tribe, while her Gran Gran is queen.**

**The Fire Nation is connected to the Water Tribes, to the right of them. The only thing that divides them is a great wall (like the Great Wall of China).**

**Also, anyone you see under "Nation of Fire" is from the Fire Nation, and anyone you see under "Tribes of Water" is from the Water Tribes, regardless of whether or not they are in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I am making no profit from this story.**

**HeartofFire-SoulofWater's**

_**Written in the Stars**_

Nation of Fire

**Romeo: **Prince Zuko, **Benvolio: **Uncle Iroh,** Balthasar:** Azula, **Abram: **Jet

Tribes of Water

**Juliet: **Princess Katara, **Mercutio:** Sokka,** Tybalt: **Aang,** Nurse: **Toph,** Peter: **Momo

Other

**Prince Escalus: **Sabine (OC), **Friar Laurence: **Ursa, **Paris: **Haru, **Rosaline:** Jin

**ACT I**

**  
PROLOGUE**

Two kingdoms, both alike in dignity,

In fair Ba Sing Se, where we lay our scene,

From ancient war break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their families' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their kingdoms' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

**REVIEW please!! Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

HoFSoW


	2. The Brawl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am making no profit from this story.**

**HeartofFire-SoulofWater's**

_**Written in the Stars**_

Nation of Fire

**Romeo: **Prince Zuko, **Benvolio: **Uncle Iroh,** Balthasar:** Azula, **Abram/Abraham: **Jet (I made Azula and Jet Zuko's servants. Hehehehehe…)

Tribes of Water

**Juliet: **Princess Katara, **Mercutio:** Sokka,** Tybalt: **Aang,** Nurse: **Toph,** Peter: **Momo

Other

**Prince Escalus: **Sabine (OC), **Friar Laurence: **Ursa, **Paris: **Haru, **Rosaline:** Jin

**  
I changed a few characters, if you read the last chapter yesterday. I re-uploaded that chapter with the correct names. Sabine is my OC, and a girl, F.Y.I.**

A man and woman, dressed in simple garb, walked silently along the frozen roads of their homeland. Hand-in-hand, one might assume they were a couple. The pinks, oranges, and yellows of the ever-descending sun reflected picturesquely off the sculpted ice of the many buildings the people of the Southern Water Tribe were known for. The man lifted his arm, draping it over the shoulder of the woman beside him.

"It truly is a beautiful one." proclaimed Thi (pronounced the same way as "tea").

"Yes, I've never seen a sunset more stunning." agreed Bayne.

"I love how the light shines against the water. If you look closely, you can make out little pictures in it."

Bayne smiled and nodded his head. As servants of Princess Katara, they were often quite busy, and moments together, stolen in their spare time, were rare and precious as gold.

"We need to leave soon, Thi. The Princess will be wondering where we are."

"Aww, can't you stay just a little while longer?"

Thi knew that voice. It was the taunting, obnoxious voice of Azula, servant of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

"What are you doing in our tribe, Azula?" asked Thi.

"Jet and I were simply taking a walk."

"And what stopped you from taking it on your side of the Great Wall?"

"We just _love _the architecture here, and this is public property, is it not?"

"Public for members of the Water Tribes, not Fire Nation filth." answered Bayne.

"I suggest you leave before we force you to. This is not your land."

"Is that a threat?" taunted Jet, "I don't believe I stand for threats."

Jet swiftly unsheathed his swords, pointing them at Bayne. Azula stepped into her fighting stance, as did Thi and Bayne.

"You're in our kingdom, Jet. We're surrounded by water. I highly doubt you can hold your own against two waterbenders in their element."

Azula kicked a fireball at Thi's feet, who dodged it and threw ice daggers at her. Jet lunged at Bayne, but he dodged and swiftly froze him to the floor. Others joined in the fight, attacking whomever they could find, fighting blindly. People fell to the floor in pain, yelling curses at the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. Battles like this one happened at least once a week, if not much more often. It was complete chaos.

Meanwhile, Iroh had been feeding the turtle ducks in the pond near the Great Wall when he overheard all the commotion. Peeking through a crack in the stone, he was shocked to see the fourth brawl to occur this week. He ran to the closest entrance of the Wall and ran back down to where Azula and Jet were fighting.

"Servants! Azula! Jet! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Azula laughed, forming fire daggers in her hands and making her way to Bayne.

"Stop this senseless fighting! You don't know what you're doing, the trouble you're causing!"

"Trouble indeed." Proclaimed the frighteningly angry voice of the woman associated in these lands with authority and discipline: Sabine.

"Rebellious citizens, what has caused you to bring about the deaths of so many people? Throw down your weapons, halt your attacks, and hear me speak! Three brawls have I seen here, three disturbances of the peace! If you ever disrupt our peace again, you will pay the price _with your life_. Azula, Jet, come with me. Bayne, Thi, I will speak with you later. All others: leave, now!"

_In the Fire Nation palace, Iroh is looking for his nephew, Prince Zuko._

"Guard, guard! Have you seen the prince today?"

"No, sir."

"Where could he be? I understand that he likes his alone time, but I'm beginning to get worried."

"Nephew!" Iroh said as he saw the Prince walking slowly down the hall that led to his room, "Good morning! Where have you been?"

"Sparring." Zuko answered, entering his room and closing the door.

"Prince Zuko, listen to me. There is a ball tonight, a masquerade, you should attend it with me."

"No."

"It will be good for you! Get some fresh air, dance with pretty girls!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, alright... I certainly thought that sneaking over the Great Wall and into a Water Tribe ball would be of interest to you, but if you'd rather not…"

Zuko abruptly opened the door, glaring at his uncle.

"You didn't mention that part."

"Oh, did it slip my mind?"

"Apparently. I'll be ready soon."

"I'll meet you at the palace doors in ten minutes."

Zuko searched frantically around his room for a mask. He couldn't wear anything from the Fire Nation, it would give him away all too easily, and he had to cover his scar… the Blue Spirit mask would work fine, but was that really such a good idea? The Blue Spirit was wanted all over the Fire Nation and perhaps in parts of the Water Tribes. Oh well, it was all he had, anyway.

He walked to the palace doors and saw his uncle waiting on him, dressed in the most ridiculous outfit Zuko had ever seen. And that was saying a lot, seeing as how Iroh had worn quite a few rather odd outfits in his years.

"You look like a peacock, Uncle."

"At least I'm not late, like _some _people around here. Where is your mask?"

"In my bag, I'll put it on later."

"Very well, then... off to the masquerade!"

They casually walked out the doors, spared a few glances to make sure no guards were looking, and slipped into the cover of the shadows that night often cast upon the palace walls. Iroh and Zuko made their way to the Great Wall, avoiding all in sight, until Iroh tripped on a tree root and fell flat on his face.

"Zuko!" Iroh bellowed, "Get back here! I think I've injured myself, come help me up!"

_"Hey, who said that?"_

**Not a very big cliffhanger, but oh well. Thank you for all the reviews! If this chapter did not answer your questions… No, I will not be using the exact same dialogue as Shakespeare's play.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism is welcomed. Yes, Zuko is OOC. Not my fault Romeo is nothing like Zuko!**

**HoFSoW**


End file.
